The New Z Fighter
by ZoeGurl
Summary: Will become R rated later: At the hospital again, and again Bulma is having another baby, another girl.She's just a like her father, black spiked hair, and coal eyes hidden beneath thick eyelashes. The New Z fighter has been born, and she's ready...
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Dragonball Z, I'm just a very dedicated fan of the show!!!  
  
I hope you enjoy this fan fiction of mine. It's another one, and it is a sequel to my other story 'My Baby Girl'. You will begin to see a villain on your own because this is kind of like a mystery, but any WHO!! Since I could not give you a good summary on the front there, here is a better one:  
  
Vegeta's family is growing more now that a new baby has entered his life. He's spoiled her rotten and loves her to death. But as she gets older he begins to get anxious, and impatient of her lack of interest in Marshall Arts. He actually looses the hope in her and just accepts the fact she's like Bulma, loves to shop, and loves her daddy!! But what...Bulma's pregnant! Again?  
Later finding out, that it is in fact another girl, Vegeta expects the same from Bulma like Bra. Having little interest in his next daughter, she is born with black hair instead of blue, or purple. DNA testing was performed and she somehow had a genetic disorder...she wasn't human. But how! Bulma was dominant in human, and Vegeta was a pure dominant in Sayin, the only way for her to be Sayin was if she was hybrid...but she's not. She is a complete dominance in Sayjin Blood...Vegeta's blood...Goku's blood. (GOKU IS IN HERE ALSO) LET'S BEGIN!!!  
  
Prolog- A New Baby is born...  
  
Vegeta felt the cold iron bars of his chair...he was here again. He was here again in this hospital, the third time! He could now barley remember Trunks being born, but he could easily remember Bra, her big blue eyes peering up at his cold black eyes, her weak fist baring his finger. Yes he could indeed remember her, but this one...he could care less for this birth. It was another girl, another Bulma, that means another Bra whose never going to be interested in Marshall Arts fights. A soft hand was placed on his brawling fist, Bra stroked his arm with her other hand.  
  
"Daddy, mom is going to be ok. Right?" Bra asked. Her blue eyes slinked back into a feared position. She was scared for Bulma.  
  
"Yes, she'll be fine Bra. Where did Trunks go?" Vegeta asked, looking anxiously around the room. Sweat beads rolled of his wrist and they began to form on his forehead.  
  
"He's downstairs waiting for Chichi, and Goten. And you know, I think Krillin and 18 are coming too." She said, still stroking his arm. Vegeta didn't mind it; it actually made Vegeta calmer and more relaxed. He wasn't anxious for this baby he was just, anxious to leave and besides it would never be the fighter he was wishing for. Just then, Trunks peered through the doorways and waved at Bra, she waved back. He walked through the doors and Goten was behind him. They were laughing at something and then Chichi, Goku can Gohan came shortly behind. Videl came through as well with Pan and they turned around and Krillin and 18 were there. They piled inside there and finally Yamcha, Paur, and Bulma's parents were there. The entire gang was filed up in there waiting for the news.  
  
"VEGETA!" Chichi scolded. She glared deeply in his eyes. She walked over and stood right in front of him. He looked up at her, ready for anything.  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" She suddenly smiled and hugged him. He was astonished, but this was Bulma's friend and he couldn't crush her. He hugged her back (even though he didn't want to) and he released from her grip.  
  
"It's a girl." He said, rubbing the back of his head. Chichi squealed happily and she ran over to Bra.  
  
"You're going to have little sister Bra! Oh dear, aren't you happy?" Chichi embraced Bra quickly. Bra began to choke and broke from the hug.  
  
"Sure. I'm happy." Bra put on a fake smile and looked at her dad. He was looking at the closed doors. He looked pensive and nervous. Bra folded her hand onto his bigger, tougher hand. At first he didn't do anything, and then he wrapped his hand onto her's. But, he was still looking at the doors.  
Everyone was talking; Bra was talking to Pan and Videl. Chichi was talking to Bulma's parents and Yamcha and Paur. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten were talking to each other. Krillin was talking to 18 and of course Goku walked over to Vegeta.  
  
"Are you scared?" Goku asked, Vegeta.  
"Of course not!" Vegeta pounced back. He looked at Goku again.  
"Kinda...yes." Vegeta finally admitted.  
"It's alright, Vegeta. I was scared every time one of my kids was born. I knew that Chichi was in perfect hands, but nothing could heal my anxiety, my fear of 'What ifs'...nothing could heal it. Until I saw her and my baby." Goku said. He looked at Vegeta and Vegeta still looked at the door.  
  
"I guess that's I really feel. I just want to see her, but my baby...it's girl and she's going to be just the same as Bra, just the same as Bulma, who will never be interested in Marshall Arts. I want someone like, Pan, who will at least share some interest with me in fighting competitions. And I wanted a girl." Vegeta said, and looked to the floor. Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta was tempted to slap it off but instead, he did not.  
Moments passed and finally a woman appeared behind the door and she pushed her way through.  
  
"Here again are we Vegeta?" The women laughed.  
"Yes." He said.  
"Well, you know what to do. Follow me!" She nodded and turned around walking back down the corridor. Vegeta followed. He gave his crowd a final glance before he saw his baby and Bulma. Goku was smiling and Bra was waving a small wave and he delivered a small one back before turning his back to them. It was the same thing, the same hall he walked down the same screams and wails of other women having their babies, but Bulma was in a different room this time.  
  
"In there." The women said and she pointed in a room. She chuckled and walked away. He breathed in slowly, waiting for the right moment to walk in and see them sitting there. The moment was right and his foot lunged into the room. Bulma was sitting up straight, but her eyes were full of tears...why? Vegeta walked faster in and Bulma just cried more. He knew giving birth hurt, but she had never cried this long and the baby in her hand wasn't moving.  
  
"Bulma, what's wrong!" He gasped. He walked over and Bulma clung to his chest and she wiped her tears away.  
  
"They said she has so- some genetic dis-disorder." Bulma sniffed in between sentences. "They are getting test results. They said they don't know if the disorder is fatal or not." Vegeta looked down at the child that Bulma held. She was very, very tiny.  
  
"How much did she weight, Bulma?" Vegeta asked. He felt a pickle in his eyes as the tiny baby coughed harshly. Bulma's tears flowed down her cheek and for the first time Vegeta's eyes watered and a tear fell. He held Bulma closer to him and kissed her forehead.  
  
"She weighs..." Bulma began to burst again into tears. Vegeta's grip grew tighter and his tears began to flow even more fluently. "She only weighs 3.15 pounds." Bulma looked down her baby and her tears were now getting heavier. She let go of Vegeta's grip and stroked the baby's tiny head. A layer of soft black hair covered her head. The baby was coughing harshly and Vegeta just stood there. He didn't expect this, this was his daughter whether she was interested in Marshall Arts or not...he had to help her live right. He rubbed, with his pointer finger, the baby's cheek. She stirred and her eyes opened. A cough echoed in her throat and she looked slowly up at Vegeta. He wiped away most of his tears and he picked up the baby in his arms. Bulma's tears and wails had subsided and she leaned on his back when he sat on the bed with her. She was so tiny in his arms. They baby's eyes were cold and black and her skin was beige and somewhat tanned. She glared at Vegeta as if she was furious and her figure was toughly built.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Briefs?" A doctor appeared at the doorway. Bulma wiped away any tears and nodded. Vegeta stood and handed the baby to Bulma.  
  
"Umm, there is a genetic disorder in your child. But it shouldn't really affect her; it's only her weight that is really affecting the coughs and her risk of death. But what puzzles us is that your daughter has no human genes." The doctor said. Bulma's face went blank and she looked up at Vegeta whose expression went to blank as well.  
  
"So your telling us, our daughter isn't human?" Bulma stuttered. "That's correct, she doesn't have any human DNA, or any genes I've ever seen. Bulma aren't you human? Is your husband human?" The doctor asked.  
  
"I'm human. But my husband is not...he's Sayjin. He's got different DNA." Bulma answered.  
  
"Well humans have dominant genes for human traits but your daughter has dominant Sayjin traits. There is no human in her, there is nothing but Sayjin traits, her muscular figure is slightly different, her eyes are colored differently and her emotions can value differently."  
  
Bulma looked at her baby. Vegeta looked at her as well.  
  
"But how? Two dominants can work together unless she's a hybrid of incomplete dominance."  
  
"We have not figured that out. It's a phenomenal science discovery! It's amazing but with the muscular build up in your child's body, she seems to be running a very, very low risk of death because of her weight."  
  
"What about her coughs?" Vegeta asked. "That's dealing with her weight. She should be able to survive this with some medication, but dealing with Sayjin and Human genes...there's nothing we can do."  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed that!! There's more to come still and I hope you  
R  
E  
V  
I  
W  
This story because if you find faults in here there might be others in  
other chapters if you don't review me ok. THANKS  
ZoeGurl 


	2. Valery Briefs

Chapter One  
A reflection to look at...  
  
Vegeta sat on the bed, and he stroked Bulma's hair. She had her arm holding on tightly on his strong arm.  
  
"Vegeta, what are we going to do? I never expected this!" She said. She grasped her child even more tightly and brushed her face with her fingers.  
  
"She's so tiny." Bulma whispered. "We'll have to make the best of it. We'll just have to take care of her the best way we can." Vegeta said and he wrapped his arm around Bulma. She leaned her head on his chest and she stared at her baby.  
  
"What are we suppose to name it?" She said.  
"She's a Sayjin, not a Human. Vegeta, is she going to be hard to raise, I mean, Trunks was fairly easy, but he was a hybrid...this one is a dominant!" Bulma gasped. Vegeta said nothing at first; instead he began to reflect upon this. He remembered how Trunks was so interested in fighting and in the training with him. Would she be the same? Would she gain more power than himself, or Goku? Vegeta smiled slightly and he stroked the baby's head. He felt a hollow source rise within himself, he was anxious, he was ready to teach her, teach her the stuff of a true Sayjin and at this, he smiled even bigger.  
  
"It might be little tougher, but, you got me Bulma and I'm a Sayjin." Vegeta tried to calm her.  
"What's her name, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
"What do you mean? Do I have to name her too?" He asked.  
"Yes, she's like you. You name her." Bulma smiled.  
"No. You and I name her together. There's got to something in her that's you! It takes two people to make her!" Vegeta said. Inside he refused to believe the fact that she hadn't gained anything from her mother, from Bulma...  
"Alright. I don't know Vegeta!" Bulma said. The baby peered up at them then, and her eyes were coal, and for the first time...her expression leaned to a happier side, she smiled slightly at her parents.  
  
"Oh! My gosh...she smiled!" Bulma gasped, her blue eyes became subtle and her mouth shaped into a delicate smile. The baby's smile didn't last and she closed her eyes and her smile turned into a blank expression. Vegeta looked, but not in time.  
  
"Valery..." Vegeta offered in a whisper. Bulma looked up at him and she looked back her child. She smiled and turned back to him.  
"That's a human name." Bulma said suddenly becoming confused. Vegeta nodded back her.  
"I know." He said.  
  
"That suits her just perfectly." Bulma said, but in an instant Vegeta had turned his neck down slowly and Bulma had embraced another kiss. He opened his mouth in between a passionate kiss and Bulma played with his tongue, while she wrapped one of her arms around his neck and his arm was getting tighter around her waist and he pulled her closer to himself. The kiss released...they stared at each other for moments.  
  
"You still got, after all this long." She giggled. Vegeta smirked a grin and he kissed her cheek before he got off the bed.  
  
"Aren't you ready to leave?" Vegeta asked.  
"Hell yes." Bulma laughed back.  
  
"Where's dad and mom, Bra? Shouldn't take this long." Trunks tugged onto her shoulder. She turned around with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know! I hope nothing bad happened." Bra whimpered and she embraced her big brother. Trunks hugged her back tightly and he stroked her hair.  
  
"Oh, well I'm sure nothing extreme has happened Bra. I just want to know where they are." Trunks said.  
Goku walked in a circle and then he stopped and he looked back at the doors. Everyone saw him stop and they waited and silence settled in amongst them all. The doors slid open...  
Bulma was dressed back in her clothes, Vegeta was beside her and they had a baby with them!  
Bra and Trunks followed by the entire crowd surrounded them. Talking and ceaseless jabbering crowded them and Vegeta pulled out of it. Goku still stood there, and he waited for Vegeta to talk.  
  
"What took so long?" Goku had asked.  
"They said my daughter had a genetic disorder, and than her weight was insufficient and could be fatal without a dose of medication." Vegeta said.  
"What was the genetic disorder?" Goku asked. Vegeta hesitated.  
"She hasn't any Human genes, just Sayjin..." Vegeta said. Goku went blank, like Bulma, like Vegeta.  
"That's odd." Goku said.  
"She got your blood, she's got my blood...she's pure Sayjin warrior's blood Kakoratt." Vegeta grinned a bit, but he slowly turned to a crowd of confused people. Everyone was staring at him, and with big eyes and confused minds.  
"Vegeta is it true? She's not human?" Chichi had asked. Vegeta nodded and just then she fainted.  
It was true...she wasn't human, she was a pure Sayjin warrior and Vegeta smirked at this.  
  
Anyways, I hope you liked that chapter. Soon there will be problem to rise within the next chapter or two, so review or I'll update when I get some more reviews ok and thanks you all that REVIEWED ME TOO LUV YA!!  
  
REVIEW ZoeGurl 


	3. Daddy's Little Girl

Chapter Two  
Daddy's Little Girl  
  
Bra sat at in the back seat with Trunks, Bulma was upfront in the passenger side while Vegeta drove.  
  
"Mom what did you name her?" Trunks asked. Bra looked up front and for the first time she saw the baby's face. She leaned further forward and her eyes wondered on the tiny figure.  
"Valery Lynn Briefs. That is her full name." Bulma responded back. She then turned and saw Bra's wide eyes on Valery.  
"Why's she so tiny, because I never got to see her because in they're everyone pushed me out of the way!" Bra panicked.  
"This happens to some people Bra, their weight isn't perfect when they are born and that happened to her. And well, some of it has to do with her genetic disorder I guess.  
Vegeta watched Bra; she smiled and made faces at Valery. Valery cooed softly and a smile ran across her face. Trunks stroked her head and then he rubbed gently on her cheek. Valery's tiny hands pulled furiously at his fingers. She sucked on his finger and Trunks just laughed. Valery peered up at her brother and then at Bra's funny faces, and she smiled. Vegeta watched them all play around his baby from the rear view mirror and then he kept his watchful eyes on the road too, of course. Vegeta felt content here, if he died here like this he wouldn't care, because he had his family with him. His beautiful wife, Bulma and his strong son, Trunks, and his beautiful daughter Bra and now they have added another child to this family, Valery. He smiled at them and he peered back at Valery, her eyes were cold like his, her face was smooth and fair like her mother's but her baby body looked strong, and tough despite the fact she's so tiny. Vegeta reached a hand and stroked Valery's cheek.  
"Daddy, are you happy?" Bra smiled. Vegeta smiled at her and nodded at her and he pulled his hand away. Bra watched him; he turned back around and continued driving.  
"Bra, of course your father's happy." Bulma giggled. Trunks looked back at his father, and he noticed his eyes were on him from the rear view mirror. Trunks waited for something, he didn't know what, but he kept staring at his father. Another smile wisped gracefully across Vegeta's face and Trunks grinned too.  
  
Trunks settled him back on the couch when they got home. Bra came over and sat beside him. A defeated look washed on her face.  
"What's wrong?" Trunks whispered.  
"Look at dad, he's paying not attention to me, and mom doing the exact same thing he is." Bra made an 'hmpt' sound.  
"They are paying more attention to that baby than me!" She finally whimpered. Trunks rolled his eyes.  
"Bra, look, this is a baby, they are going to pay more attention to it for a while, see that's what happened with me. You were born and it was like I didn't matter anymore but they got over it and I got over and things went fine. It'll be all the same with you." Trunks said.  
"And it'll pass sooner or later." Bra groaned and crossed her arms over her chest and watched her father play with Valery. He smiled and then Bulma walked back over to him and she at a medication bottle with her.  
"This is the medicine she's suppose to take." Vegeta looked at it, the liquid inside was thick and looked pulpy. A disgusted look twisted in his face and he looked back down at the baby.  
"Bulma, can you give it to her?" Vegeta pleaded. Bulma laughed and she grabbed the baby from Vegeta and she took the medication bottle too. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh Vegeta, I ordered a pizza can you go pick it up for me please?" Bulma called from the kitchen. Vegeta stood up and looked at Trunks and Bra.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He watched Bra; her eyes were cloudy with anger. Trunks got up from the sofa and walked down the hall to his room. Vegeta still looked at Bra, her mouth was curved into a frown and her eyebrow bent into an anger tilt, her eyes here blue and furious.  
  
"Bra, why don't you come with me?" Vegeta asked. Bra looked up at her father, her arms still folded and she nodded.  
"I'll be in the car then." She spat. She walked aside from his and opened the door; she glanced back at him before slamming the door.  
  
"What was that?" Bulma poked her head from the kitchen and she saw Vegeta.  
"That would be an angry daughter of ours." Vegeta said as he grabbed the keys from the table.  
"Why on earth would she be angry, and who at?" Bulma asked again.  
"It's the exact same thing Trunks went through when she was born...you do remember that don't you?" Vegeta turned and said before leaving and he waited.  
"Oh gosh! Not that envy jealousy thing again?" Bulma pleaded.  
"Yep, be back in a few." Vegeta responded calmly. He walked out the door and closed it. He looked inside the car and Bra was giving him a glare that could kill. He took a deep breath before getting into the car.  
  
"So, what's your problem?" Vegeta asked, again, calmly. He kept his eyes tightly on the road. Bra looked up at him, she saw his expression was relaxed and his arm wasn't twitching. He twitched when he was mad, so this made Bra feel better. She felt another tension fall in between when she remembered why she was so ill, Valery. Her envy grew higher instantly and her anger also increased.  
  
"Are you going to answer me?" Vegeta looked back down at Bra, but then he looked back up the road. She hesitated this, and she waited for another minute wondering how to approach this.  
"Do you love me daddy?" Bra asked. Her voice seemed small but the words hit coldly on Vegeta. His thought were ruffled back when she was born and they ways she looked up at him, they way she'd crawl on the floor just as a baby and the first time she called him that...daddy.  
  
"Why are you asking me that? You know perfectly well that answer." Vegeta said back again, he was relaxed he ignored saying 'I love you' it always sounded mushy.  
"Because you and mom act as though, Valery is more important than me or Trunks." Bra whimpered and a tear fell down her cheek. Vegeta caught the glimpse and he rolled his eyes. He wasn't ready to take on some tears, from Bra. But it's an obstacle he can't overlook. Please don't cry baby girl! Vegeta's thoughts explored, why was she crying, he didn't say anything wrong. He played the relaxed look still and finally he found a place where he could pull of the road. He parked the car and looked at Bra. She didn't dare peer back at her father with tears in her eyes, at that more tears fell and her anger expression peeled off revealing a sad little girl. She turned her head and saw her father looking at her.'  
After spending years with Bulma he had learned how to cover situations like this one and this time it was his turn to show how much he cared for his baby, his little girl Bra.  
  
"Now, Bra, do you really think is something to cry over?" Vegeta whispered. Bra tried looking away; he reached out his hand and softly tilted her chin to look back at him. Another tear rolled down her cheek, he extended his thumb and wiped it away. Bra shook her head at his question.  
"Then don't cry, and you know very well that I love you." Vegeta whispered  
"You're my baby girl, I couldn't not love you." He whispered and then he pulled his hand back from her chin.  
"Now, what's really bothering you?" He asked.  
"Valery! You guys are paying more attention to her than us." Bra said. Vegeta shook his head.  
"No, Valery is going to get attention but you know, she's not going to get all of it. You listen to me, no one can replace you and if you thought Valery could actually replace you then you'll find your dead wrong." Vegeta said. Bra leaned forward and she hugged him. Vegeta's eyes grew a little wide but then he wrapped his hands around her and with his right hand he stroked softly, Bra's head.  
"I love you too daddy." Bra whispered. Vegeta's embrace was tighter now, he smiled and he kissed her forehead.  
  
Oh yeah! I hope you liked that one a lot, because it's my favorite so far! I gave Vegeta a sweeter side of course but, I think all guys who give us a strong image on themselves is really sensitive and sweet inside so I hope you guys like it OH AND DON'T FORGET 2  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W ZoeGurl 


	4. Years Pass

(A/N): Hi, everybody, it seems my story is a big hit so far and I hope to gain even more readers and reviewers for it. Ummm, I just wanted to thanks Hikari Heijin person for reviewing the most and she gave me ideas (you too Clarobell). You could actually go check her work out, and possibly review that for her (I'm sure she'd be happy) 'Boyfriends on the Beach' I think is what it's called and for Clarobell, she has two so just search her name.  
  
Well anyways the real purpose for the author note is to tell you a bit about Valery Briefs. As I think you know already, she's a dominant in Sayjin blood and is just like her daddums or Vegeta. Her hair is tall and spike like Vegeta's in regular DBZ series (not GT), she has thick bangs in front of a white hair band, her eyes have developed some color after some years of growing, but for the most part her eyes are cold and fearless with a tiny purple ring around it with thick curving eyelashes. Her face has grown very beautiful, her ears have six percieings, three in the cartage and three in the ear lobe, her skin is beige and somewhat fair, her neck has a small metal choker, hands are small with black fingernail polishing. On her left leg, on the ankle she had a small tattoo that was a grim reaper. Her style is darkness, or the insane love for the color black, and she's quiet with a frown most of the time. She's only 4 ft tall, with an attitude when she needs it, and her figure has many curves like her mother but, with muscles like her father and yes, she does have an interest in martial arts...  
  
Chapter Two-Years Pass...  
  
Valery looked in the mirror, here hair was bent back and some of her spikes poked out in weird positions and she yawned. Her face became awaken and she grabbed her black brush. Folding her spikes up, she grabbed some gel and spread it in her hair. She combed her bangs and placed a white hair band on behind them, she grabbed a necklace and tied it tightly around her neck. It was a black choker with a tag in the middle that hung down in the shape of a heart with a dragon clawing it. She grabbed her powder and spread it on her face, and she put on a deep purple eye powder and then she grabbed some eyeliner and put it on thickly and lastly she put on some mascara. Her eyes stared coldly back at her, her face stayed in a frown, a frown similar to that of Vegeta. She walked across her dark room and put on a long sleeve white and black shirt and she pulled on some baggy jeans with chains that hung down. She put on a black hoodie that read 'Hurly' on the back and she slipped on some Nike shoes. She put on thick black bands on her wrist and she put on six pairs of earrings (six X 2= 12) one pair was a skull, another was a black sphere, one was a silver chain that hung onto a clip, another was a red dragon, a lime green ring and her other one was a thick arrow that half was one side and the other leaned out the other side of her ear lobe.  
  
"Valery dear, breakfast is ready!" Bulma called from down stairs. "Be there in a minute Bulma!" Valery yelled back down. Valery was very different now. She rarely smiles, she's basically a gothic in her school and she doesn't address her parents by daddy, dad, daddums, father or mommy, mom, mother; no she calls them by their name.  
Valery grabbed her backpack and walked down stairs and she was greeted from her older sister Bra.  
  
"Morning Valery." She said cheerfully.  
"Good day Bra." She said solemnly, she didn't smile or look at her she just kept going down stairs. Bra rolled her eyes and groaned loudly stomping back downstairs in front of Valery.  
"Morning sweetie." Bulma said.  
"Morning Bulma." Valery said dropping her school bag. Bra glared from the other end of the table.  
"Mom, didn't you say if I dressed like that you'd kill me?" She asked annoyingly to get back at Valery.  
"If in fact that is true, do you really see me dressed in hoochie shorts that show my thighs and ass, and do you really see me wearing those shirts that prop my boobs up to present cleavage to all the boys.... do you really? No, I don't think so, so get off my back and off of Bulma's!" Valery hissed back while grabbing her pop tart and then she left the room with it and her school bag as well.  
"No Valery honey come back in here and eat with us?" Her mother asked quietly. Valery ignored her and with her pop tart and school bag she walked down the hall.  
"She's just like her father, stubborn and mysterious."  
"No she's not! Daddy at least knows a little respect, and a little love!" Bra groaned. She walked out of the room and upstairs leaving Bulma alone. Bulma sighed deeply and walked into the living room. Ever since Trunks left to collage and with Pan everything has been a complete wreak! He doesn't ever calm her nerves again and she doesn't listen to no one but Vegeta or if Trunks were to come back and visit, she'd listen to him. She's so stubborn and her attitude is getting worse but it was familiar to Burma, Vegeta did the exact thing when he started living under Bulma's roof; until of course he found his lust for her; for Bulma.  
  
Valery walked down the hall and at the gravitation room she laid her school bag down and she had already eaten her pop tart. She looked through the tiny window and saw her dad training. She knocked loudly on the door...  
"What? Oh, Valery comes on in." Vegeta stood there shirtless and in spandex pants, he was sweaty and a towel on around his neck and he pulled her in. Bra was walking by and Valery smirked a smirk that was quite familiar (the famous Vegeta Smirk). Bra rolled her eyes and she sighed loudly walking back upstairs.  
Valery took all her clothes off and slipped on some spandex pants and a sports bra. Her body was beautiful in every ways just like her mother, Vegeta thought.  
  
"What's first?" Valery asked.  
"Hey, Vegeta, what's first?" She asked louder. Vegeta turned his head to her and stared dumbfounded.  
"Why in the world do you call me by my name, I'm your father right, I'm your daddy right?" He smirked playfully. Valery's frown curved slightly and she smirked back.  
"Right, what's first daddums!" She laughed loudly.  
"350 push-ups, with earths gravitation X 100. We're kicking it up a notch." He said.  
"Alright, I'm up for it." Valery said, facing another frown. Vegeta watched her as she stretched. He loved her love for this, it was like a dream come true he could barley contain himself watching her poised and ready for her daily training in the morning time. She flexed her legs out and you could defiantly see muscles stick out and when she stretched and flexed her arms her biceps and triceps buffed up more than a little. She didn't have a six-pack... she had an eight pack! Her physical figure was perfect for fights and her attitude rocked; well...at least in his eyes.  
"Ready?" He called before increasing the gravitation on the monitor.  
"Ready!" She called.  
Instantly the gravitation increased and she fell to the floor. Vegeta walked over and pulled her up to her feet.  
"Ok, maybe not. I really wasn't expecting that much a change." She said holding her head. Vegeta chuckled and Valery punched him playfully. They began to do push-ups and then did drills dodging energy blast and beams. Vegeta sat her down and taught her how to focus her energy and fly...  
"Alright, it's hard I know, just focus on nothing else but your energy and center it." He explained. Valery nodded at him waiting for the next step.  
"Think of something you enjoy." He said.  
"Alright, patronizing Bra..." She smirked at that. Vegeta looked over at her and watched her float higher and higher. She had now learned how to fly, he smiled but then a frown covered him again.  
  
"Why are you making fun of your older sister?"  
"Because she's a bitch and likes to make fun of me." Valery hung in the air and she glowered downward.  
"She's not a bitch and don't let me ever hear that again from you, understand?" Vegeta glared angrily at Valery. Valery felt a puddle of water cold-water spill on her; she hated it when her dad got like this and towards her. Her frown turned to a softer, more delicate frown.  
"Sorry, but she's just...I don't know, I mean I don't even think she likes me, much less love me! She's always finding ways to belittle me and call me names and tell me I'm such a gothic witch. So what, I'm different and she's different, so right back a tell her off." Valery said. Vegeta listened to her, and he thought back to all the times they did fight each other. Bra dislike her little sister as much as her little sister disliked her big sister. Just then as he was about to say something back, Bulma called on the intercom.  
  
"Time to leave for school! And I mean now!" Bulma called. Valery nodded and flew across the room and changed clothes.  
"See you later Vegeta." She called before slamming the graviation door shut. Vegeta watched her leave and he thought to him, 'She's just like me.'  
  
Hope you got a first impression on the thirteen year old Valery and yeah she's a bit Gothic but what'd you expect if she's like a human copy of Vegeta and living on earth at a regular school; and I didn't really picture her miss popular either so...that's it. The next chapter will get better and her outlook on herself as person will change and so will her appearance. And hey sorry, I couldn't find 'Burma' to change it back to Bulma so sorry =)::Until next time, seeya lata!!! ZoeGurl 


	5. The Big Fight

Chapter Five- The Big Fight  
  
"Valery, honey, what's bothering you? You seem different..." Bulma pulled Valery back into the car, while Bra walked out of it. She strutted over to her friends. Bra was now in her senior year in High School while Valery was a measly freshman.  
  
"Bulma it's nothing just let me go alright." Valery pushed back her voice. Bulma sighed and wouldn't let her get out. "I'm not letting you leave this car unless you tell me what's bothering you. Is it Bra? Please tell me!" Bulma pleaded. Her blue eyes stared at her daughter's cold and angry ones... "Leave me alone! I can handle it on my own! You just making it worse Bulma, so just...let me out of the car!" Valery screamed. Her eyes changed color...to a turquoise blue and her hair flashed a familiar blonde, a rush of wind and power flushed the car and it cracked the windshield glass including the windows... "Just leave me alone!" She spat back. But Bulma wasn't paying any attention to Valery's words, just her appearance. Bulma's eyes widened and Valery just stared back confused. "Sorry, I didn't mean to"- "Look in the mirror." Bulma whispered, interrupting her apology. Valery unfolded the car's mirror, and she stared at herself. Bold spiked hair was in millions of needle thin strands, were blonde and her eyes were a furious turquoise blue. Valery's chin dropped and she screamed. "I can't be a blonde! And what! My eyes' are blue! No..." she screamed and with her arms she covered herself and her face. Instantly her hair turned back to black, and Bulma hugged her. She rocked her back and fourth...a tear fell from her eyes. "Valery, I'm sorry. I can't help you here, only your father can..." Bulma said stroking her hair. "What do you mean?" Valery asked. Bulma shook her head. "He'll explain it when you get home today, now go on in school before your late." Bulma said. Her expression was blank, but her eyes looked frightened. Valery got out and she stared back her mother. She wouldn't dare glance at Valery... "Bulma are you going to be alright?" Valery asked again. "Yes, now go to school!" She lastly said and she sped out of the parking lot. Valery felt her face, her many ear rings, her hair, and all her clothing, she was actually half expecting to change into that being she saw before... Valery walked down many corridors till she came to her first class.  
  
"Your two minutes late Valery." Her teacher said, as she walked into a cold and quiet classroom. She first glared at her teacher, for moments her eyes stayed put on Mrs. Yvonne until the teacher was first to look away. "Your class work is on the board. Get to work and if you finish early I'll explain to you about your math project." Valery's cold glare concluded, and she walked to the back of the room. A girl was beside her and a boy with really shaggy hair sat on both sides of Valery. The boy waved a small wave when she sat down. His name was Thomas Wrinkly, his hair was a real deep brown and his jeans were real baggy and he wore a hoodie about like Valery's it read 'Independent' instead of 'Hurly'. His tongue was pierced, and he had his eyebrow pierced. The girl who sat on the other side of Valery was another good friend of Valery's. She had dark red hair with thick black strands, it was shortly cut and slanted covering her left eye and the rest was spiked in the back, her eyes were covered with thick red eye-liner, her eyes were a deep cold green, on her eyelashes she had thick mascara on, her lips were covered in dark black lip gloss, her skin was pale but her expression was happily staring at Valery as she sat down. Her clothes were dark and mysterious. Her face was fair, she had many freckles on her nose and cheeks. Her name was Reggie Sale, and she was Valery's only friend. "Why were you late, was Bra bothering you again?" She whispered to her. Her  
  
Accent was a thick British accent "We noticed you missed the bus this morning again." The boy added in.  
"Just family problems this morning, that's all." Valery smiled back.  
"Cool, everything all cleared up? Cause I don't want you to mope like you did yesterday." Reggie asked, sincerely. "You seemed real mad and you must have been to cancel rehearsals." Thomas and Reggie's appearance made a bad reputation about them, so they found each other as well as another boy, his name was Cliff Howard he was like Thomas except he had tattoos up and down his arms, but he was mainly like Thomas except he was the joker of the group. They got along well, because their interest consisted of the same things: The same taste in clothing, make-up (Reggie, and Valery) and basically style and two things that Valery values in Reggie is that she's a punk who plays guitar like herself and she was also interested in marshal arts and in Thomas he was a good singer and in Cliff he was a excellent at drums.  
"Are you listening to me?" Reggie giggled. Valery just shook her head and smirked.  
"Yeah, sorry. Almost, everything's starting to clear back up, I'll tell you when we see each other back in lunch ok, cause something weird happened this morning." Valery whispered back. Reggie nodded and all three went to work on their class work grade.  
  
"Reggie! Thomas! Over here." Valery called from a vacant lunch table. Reggie smiled and walked over.  
"Gosh! Their food today is bloody awful! Have tasted the slaw? It's awful." Reggie scolded pointing her tray full of food. Thomas walked over, with a disgusted look in his face again.  
"Cliff's trying his luck again. On Lady Newsome." He said sitting down. They all watched Cliff, he was asking Lady to the upcoming prom. Of course by the looks of it, she said no, and she threw her roll at him.  
"I never eat the school's food." Valery pronounced.  
"What were you going to tell us earlier?" She asked. Valery's eyes widened and she began in a low talk.  
"Look it wicked. I swear it was! Look my mom, Bulma, was coaxing me to tell her my personal problems, so I got really, really mad and I just blew up. And something weird happened, I felt like a flight of energy chase inside me and the windows in the car cracked a lot. It was weird but I mean, I felt fine until my mom told me to look in to the mirror. I looked in it my hair was blonde and usually spiked and my eyes...they were blue! I swear it happened, I'm not lying! I haven't a clue on what the hell happened, but when I started panicking, it disappeared." Valery said. Just then Cliff joined them, he didn't get a tray. Reggie's eyes were wide and she was playing with her fork. Reggie had an awful crush on Cliff.  
"That's weird. Oh, my, God! We get report cards today and thanks God, it's Friday, because my grounding won't seem so long over a weekend." Reggie exclaimed.  
"Damn it! That's right, I forgot all about that." Cliff chimed in.  
"You don't believe me, do you?" Valery asked. Reggie glanced sympathetically at her. Cliff looked up at Valery.  
"I believe you." Thomas said.  
"Believe what?" Cliff asked.  
"She said she felt a flight of energy this morning when she got ill at her mom and her hair changed colors from black to blonde, and her eyes went from black to blue. But she panicked about it and it just went back to black again and everything was normal." Reggie said. Cliff nodded.  
"I wanna see that happen. Maybe at rehearsals today." Cliff said.  
"Valery, it's not that don't believe you...I just want see this happen." Reggie whispered.  
"So in other words you don't believe me?" Valery pushed back. Reggie nodded.  
"Sorry, I gotta to see to believe it." Cliff put his arm around Reggie's neck, as he said that.  
"Do we still have rehearsal today?" Thomas asked.  
"Yeah." Valery said. She put her lean her head over on her shoulders.  
"Well if it isn't little Miss Gothic Angel." A snobbish growl came from behind Valery. Angelica Whittle, Miss Popular was standing behind her, as if she was waiting for a bow. Her friends, Jessica and Lady were standing behind her.  
"What the hell do you want?" Valery asked, coldly.  
"Well, I came to see if you had even noticed that someone has nominated you as Prom Queen?" Angelica said. Her face twisted into a disgusted look. Valery's eyes widened.  
"What!" She gasped. She began to get furious, she never even dreamed of this and she felt anger rise within her again.  
"That's right and I came to tell you, that you won't win...against me at least. Because you, little Gothic Princess are as fake as you appear. At least don't fake to be as bad you look because you will end up hurt, by me." Angelica snapped.  
"Touché!" Jessica laughed.  
"I'm not fake, do you plan to try me? Or are you going to run to your stupid boyfriend?" Valery stood from her chair and she stared angrily at Angelica.  
"Hey Valery, don't mess with her right now." Cliff called.  
"See listening to your friend might save you for once and look on the bright side, not everyone hates you nearly as much as I do." She snickered. Valery now couldn't contain herself and she felt the same flight of energy. She turned around and grabbed her tray and with a swift movement of reflexes, she slapped all the food that was on the tray on Angelica's face and on Jessica and Lady. They gasped and looked at themselves as if they could cry. Reggie, Thomas, and Cliff busted out laughing from behind.  
"You look pretty good in the lunch's slaw, Lady!" Cliff snickered.  
"It's still amazing to me that somebody out there still cares that you exist, but it sure as hell isn't me! And if it wasn't for this stupid country's law, I'd kill within an inch of your life!!!" Valery screamed and then she dropped the tray. She cracked her knuckles and punched Angelica dead in the eye. She fell backwards with both of her friends. The same flight of energy came back, when her boyfriend came to the scene. He began to crack his knuckles harder and louder. The lunchroom grew quiet and the word 'Fight', 'Fight', 'Fight' grew louder by the moment.  
"You bitch!" He called.  
"She's pretty stupid walking around placing insult in people's faces, and if you don't learn to restrain your girlfriend she won't be here for you to take her to the prom!" Valery smirked. She flexed her legs and her arms. Then another rush of energy grew even stronger and the place shook and the vending machine glass cases crack all around the lunchroom. It happened again, her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue...  
She leaned forward and she struck him hard and cold in an upper cut. She did this with little effort and in fact with none at all. He landed beside his girlfriend. But he wasn't out just yet he stood back up and then just like the way Bulma stared at Valery this morning, he stared confused at her...  
  
"Oh, my God. You were telling the truth!" Reggie exclaimed from behind Valery. Just then Valery ignored her comment went straight for the finishing and she rammed him hard in the stomach with her fist. He fell to the floor and this time he didn't get up. Silence filled the lunchroom and everyone stared intently at Valery. Their eyes were confused and dumbfounded on her, and she just smirked. Reggie came from behind her and she showed Valery a mirror.  
"Ahhh! Noo, not again." Valery stumbled and she brushed her hair out again with her fingers and she tried covering her face. Her face went back to normal, her eyes back to black, and her hair was now ebony silk spiked. She uncovered her eyes and she met with the principal's eyes...  
  
I hope you guys like that, and if don't know what they mean by rehearsal-she's in a band with Cliff, Thomas and Reggie. But she's just like her dad, quick insults back and she's got the muscles too. I'll update soon enough ok, ttu lata, until next time! ZoeGurl 


	6. I'm not human?

Chapter Six-"I'm not human?"  
  
Valery stared blankly around the office. Angelica, Jessica, Lady and Brad (Angelica's boyfriend) were in a different room. The office assistant sat at her desk eyeing Valery carefully.  
  
"Excuse me dear, haven't you been nominated for Prom Queen?" She asked. Valery glanced at her and she nodded reluctantly. The assistant shook her head at that and she went back to work.  
Valery closed her eyes tightly...she wasn't afraid of some principal, she wasn't afraid of anything, just herself right now. She didn't know what to think of anymore, she wasn't sure of herself, her style anything after that! She felt her hair again half expecting it to change again...'What now she thought?' she kept scrambling for answers to this strange happeneing. 'Maybe, I'm dying or, sick!' she thought. She shook her head at her thoughts and leaned back. She stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes she felt up and down her arm. She felt her thick veins that bulged out and they were twitching, and they circulated faster than usual. She opened her eyes looked down on her arms...Her muscles were bigger and flexed out and she lifted her shirt up just above her chest (not revealing her breast!!). Her abs were twitching painfully and she felt a pain surge throughout her entire body, she felt weak. She clinched the armrest on the seat and her eyes were tightly closed...and suddenly the pain disappeared.  
"Valery, the principal will see you now." The assistant said. Valery stood up and she felt her breath leave her. She stared dizzily to the floor and she stumbled and fell. The assistant came around and helped her.  
  
"Honey, are you sure you are alright?" Valery didn't answer. She stared at the floor and she felt dizzy. Valery's cold eyes flickered back and she tried to regain her lost compsure. She succeeded and she pulled furiously her arm from the assistant's grasp.  
"Yes! Let go of me, I'm fine. I don't need your help." Valery glowered as she stood. She walked into the principal's office, and she saw Bra and her mother sitting down. Four other women were standing looking angrily at Valery as she entered.  
"Glad you could join us Valery."  
"She should be sent to safe-school! I don't want my daughter near this menace again!" A woman with long blonde hair, she looked much like Angelica.  
"I agree."  
"Me too."  
"Yes, that would be wise." The three other women chimed in with the arguments that were tossed.  
"Just look at her, she's filthy and her hair is atrocious! Her make- up is overly done on the eyes, my goodness dear are you a Gothic Witch or something?" Angelica's mother yelled.  
"Excuse me MAM! I don't think I DESERVE your rudeness right now, since your daughter was the one who started the DAMN THING!!!!!!" Valery couldn't contain her anger anymore, she busted her mouth opened. All of the mothers, including Bulma's attention rose and they stared scared at Valery. Angelica's mom quickly snapped out of it and her face twisted the same way Angelica always did, and she spat back.  
"Well, dear, you have no right to yell at me"-  
"Well mam, you have no right to yell at me either!!!" Valery interrupted rudely.  
"My daughter never started such a fight." She said  
"Hell yes she did. Maybe teaching your daughter manners, might save her...from me, because if she keeps tossing insults in my face I'm going to kill her and I don't care if you send me to jail because I'll be much happier knowing that bitch is dead!"  
"Valery! Sit down and stop talking in that manner." Bulma stood up and her voice was stern. Valery backs off and sat down in a chair in front of the principal's desk.  
The four women still stood and Valery glances back up at her mother, but she wasn't looking at Valery, she was looked Angelica's mom in the eyes.  
  
"Excuse us mam"-  
"I have a name, it's Hope, Hope Whittle. And you daughter's behavior towards me is inexcusable. And furthor more"-  
"Well! If you wouldn't mind a simple apology, if you can be so kind, if it doesn't kill you to be a little grateful that my child didn't end up killing any of these children with her super human power, then don't worry about it...my child doesn't need to be in school anyway. So far in all her classes she hasn't failed one, not one and in all her years of school she's in all the honor's classes, honor society, all her grades consist of A pluses and"-  
"Mrs. Briefs, what do you mean super human power?" One of the calmer mothers, apparently Brad's mom, asked that.  
"Please explain." Lady's mom spat.  
"What does your child have, that ours don't?" Jessica's mom added in also. Bulma stood, and her eyes began to tear up. She regained her normal standing position and she just fell back into her chair.  
"Can we schedule this meeting for another time, please? My daughter needs to talk to her father about this, she doesn't even know it. Please, can we schedule it for tomorrow?" Bulma leaned on one side of her chair. No one objected to this.  
"It might be better for me." Brad's mother said quietly.  
"No! My child is covered in food and has a black eye." Hope exclaimed. Silence stayed in the room.  
"Well, Hope, I don't agree to that necessarily, I have to go pick up my dinner for my family still. I'll all for the meeting tomorrow, I'll stick with this fine lady's idea, it must be really important to reschedule this anyway" Brad's mom smiled. She didn't hesitate to answer Hope's exclamation. She merely got up and opened the door,  
"I'll be here at three o' clock tomorrow afternoon." Bulma watched her close behind the door and she grabbed her son.  
"Come on tomorrow is better." Bulma said grabbing Bra and signaling for Valery. Valery turned and glowered powerfully to Hope Whittle. She smirked a famous Vegeta smirk and she slammed the door.  
"I can't believe you! You're just a life wrecker! Valery why do you always have to be getting in trouble all the time, do you realize that I missed an important conversation with Josh Robeson? He was asking me to the prom! Sheeesh! Your wretch..."Bra scolded walking ahead of Bulma and Valery.  
"Bra! You need to get you act straight of you'll be seeing another grounding! I do control the yes or no factor on letting you go to the prom!" Bulma squealed  
"Sorry..." Valery fell to the side on the sidewalk. A dizzy sensation crawled again up and down Valery's spine. A rush of power came back and she felt her legs being lifted off the ground.  
"Valery, sorry is just a word, it doesn't make anything better and this behavior is just...sad, a sorry and poor excuse for you. Are you listening?" Bulmas asked. She turned to Valery and her hair was flashing blonde and her eyes kept flickering blue and she held furiousity in her eyes. Her expression was glowering and she looked angry.  
"Bulma, I'm sorry ok! I'm sorry about Bra, about Trunks leaving and I'm sorry about everything! I'm sorry I'm not the perfect daughter like Bra, I'm sorry I'm like dad more than you, I'm sorry that I'm just a pain in your life and I make it a living hell, maybe committing suicide is becoming wise to everyone's case here, you know! Bra hates me, my teachers hate me, I'm everybody's problem these days!" Valery's screamed and for the first time a tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at her mom.  
"I hate you, dad, Bra, Trunks and everyone else because, you guys can't seem to accept the fact that I'm different! Maybe if I learn how to be more like Bra and prance around half naked in skimpy clothes everyone will start to like me, maybe this life will be better, and everyone will then love me and you know what...." Valery closed her eyes tightly, her voice trailed off and more tears fell. Bulma felt her heart sink and she tried giving Valery a hug. Bulma felt her tars realesed again as Valery pulled away and she quickly she pushed Bulma away. She stared back up at Valery and she was confused. She sunk to the ground and she watched Valery. Valery wiped away all the tears. She glowered hatefully at her mother and at Bra.  
"I need some time alone...just leave me alone and if my friends come by the house, tell 'em rehearsal's cancelled again! Oh, and don't bother looking for me, I'll be home sometime...maybe" Valery whispered sadly and she looked at the ground for a moment. She won't accept the sentimental attachment Bulma has always wanted; she was stronger than that, she didn't need love, none at all! With those thoughts her power levels increased drastically and a power wave covered her figure. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue, though...she didn't know. She flew off without addressing a time that'll she'll be back...she just left them there.  
  
"Why in the world did she run off like that!"? Bra screamed. She didn't expect an answer and she stomped up the stairs. Bulma just walked into the living room, her eyes wet from crying and her cheeks drawn down into a frown. Vegeta listened to Bra stomp up the stairs and he heard what she screamed and raved about. He was in the kitchen and he peeked into the living room. Bulma was lying on the couch and she was crying again...  
  
"What happened this time?" He asked walking into the room.  
"She's not coming back."  
"What? Bulma, she'll come back." Vegeta sat on the sofa beside her. He rubbed her back as she went on and on about her day.  
"And then she just spat at me, telling me how horrible her life was and how much she hated her family and me and you and"- Bulma kept sniffling and Vegeta broke into her sentence.  
"-Look, you need to go to bed and I'm just going to go find Valery ok." Vegeta helped Bulma up. She nodded and she went down the hall into their bedroom. Vegeta put on his training outfit and he put on his gloves and a coat. He sensed her power level, and he smirked.  
"Damn, you are getting way out of hand, girl!" He cackled to himself.  
  
Valery perched herself on the lowest branch of a tree. The branch was thick and wide enough her and she stared at her skin. Her skin was tanned to a golden finish and she looked around herself, at all the yellow power. More tears fell down her cheeks, and she wondered why, why her, why this? Furiously she punched at one of the branches above her and it splintered out and onto the ground. Again, she quickly wiped away all her tears and she felt her tension rise. Somehow, she didn't fell secure; a sudden impact of power surrounded her. She stood and looked around the darkening landscape. A figure moved smoothly and she saw it. She flipped backwards, into her fighting stance. She looked up among the branches and the trees around her. With a swift movement she dodged a fleeting punch for her and she grabbed the arm and twisted slamming the person into the ground.  
  
"Who are you! And what do you want!" she screamed pulling them back up and she tried to punch them, but a hand grabbed her fist. He revealed his face and it was her father, Vegeta.  
  
"Dad...what, what are you doing here?" "Looking for you. Well, well, seems like you've changed." He smirked. They jumped out of their fighting stances and just stared at each other. Vegeta circled Valery and she watched him.  
  
"Dad, what do you mean I've changed?" "Come here." He said sitting on the ground and he stared at the sunset. The landscapes around them were creating shadows and darkening. "Have you ever wondered why you like to be solitary, and you like the darkness and why you are smaller than most people and you again have it easy in Marshal Arts?" He asked, as he watched her sit beside him. "Yea, plenty of times." "And have you wondered why, why you're all of a sudden changing into this blond hair person and why you have this flight of warm energy?" "Yea."  
  
"When me and your mother had you something we happened that we never dreamed happening. You were a tiny child, who weighted less than four pounds when you are suppose to weight six or seven. And they ran a test on your blood..." Vegeta hesitated this. Valery watched his eyes shifting on her. "Dad, what was wrong with me?" "You...you, weren't human." "What!" Valery gasped. "That's right, it was a phenomenon. Your mother's genes were destroyed by my dominant sayjin ones. The only thing was, one, only one of your mother's genes made it that was what made you a girl. But somehow when you were born, all your mothers' traits weren't there, except, one. Your mother has a brilliant mind, she's very, very smart and you, Valery are smart, like your mother. You're a sayjin, not human." He stated. Valery was gaping at him. She looked once more at herself. "So, I'm not human?" Valery asked. Vegeta nodded. "Then why am I so small?" "That was a tragic scene, we don't know why that occurred." He said. "That's why you yearn to be alone, in darkness, waiting for the right opponents."  
  
There's prolly a bunch of spelling mistakes, sorry I was in a rush...I'll update a little lata ok, g2g bye  
  
ZoeGurl 


	7. Bulma and Vegeta

Chapter Seven- Bulma and Vegeta

(A/N): Well, this chapter is mainly for one of my close friends. She's asked me to put a chapter in here so many, many, many times about Bulma and Vegeta again. Yeah, one of those romance chapters you romance ppl like. So here you go Clair...hope this is enough romance for you...O, and before you get confused...this is for my other reviewers, VALERY AND HER FATHER GETTING HOME IS COMING FIRST BEFORE THE ROMANCE STUFF BETWEEN BULMA AND VEGETA. : Enjoy:: (_Later in the chapter---R-Restricted for:[Sex scenes] {Vegeta and Bulma are still young!!}  
_

Valery was flying lower than that of her father. She kept loosing her breath when she kept thinking about her being and how she wasn't human like her mother.  
  
"Is Bulma, alright?" She asked as they continued to fly. "Yes, of course. She overreacts too much Valery. You need to understand your mother is just confused on how to raise you." Vegeta said. "So, how much harder is our training going to be?" She asked. He stared at her again from above.  
"You remember, like you told me a few minutes ago." She said again.  
"Oh! Right, yes. Much harder...I'm to increase all the gravitations in the room and since you are a Super Sayjin now"-  
"How do you become that!" She spat.  
"By your anger, and by strength and some of it were by emotion...you known just your being helped too."  
"Well, I don't like blonde hair. It's too fucking preppy." Valery groaned. She heard Vegeta snicker.  
"Is that Martial Art tournament thing still on for the entire family?"  
"Yes, but it's not until another year."  
"Is everybody going, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Pan everbody?" Valery asked.  
"Yes. We are all competing in it. Let's hope nothing else goes wrong again." Vegeta grimaced.  
"What do you mean?"  
"A big fight broke out a little over a year before you were born. It almost cost the world...your mother died."  
"What! How could she die, she's here right now??"  
"We brought everyone who died on earth back with the Dragon Balls."  
"Wow!" Valery said.  
"Dad, I want to know everything about your past..." Valery said. Vegeta looked down at her. He began to remember Freezia, his people; his father everyting...he glowered and suddenly his anger took over. His power level increased and his figure was covered in surgical power. Valery was pushed out of the way by the explosive power he had suddenly released. She fell in the lake they were flying over. Vegeta forgot all about his surroundings and he increased his power levels one by one. He was already Super Sayjin but he was trying his best to increase it no matter what. He kept yelling until...  
  
"Vegeta! Dad! Stop" Valery said. She turned into that being again, that Super Sayjin... She punch him and kicked him, and he snapped out of it.  
  
"What did I do? What's wrong with you, you're acting strange." Valery said. Vegeta looked up at her and he smirked.  
"What do you mean acting strange?" He yelled.  
"Bursting into energy when I just asked you a question." Valery screamed.  
"My past...my past, it horrible. You need not any of it." He groaned.  
"But, that past Vegeta, makes you who you are. Tell me." Valery said.  
"Maybe, while we train tomorrow after school."  
"I can't I got a meeting with some angry parents." Valery moped.  
"Why?"  
"Cause I got into a fight."  
"Really? How'd it go."? Vegeta smirked,  
"I beat her ass, she kept poking fun at me so I threw my tray of food on her and I punched her, her friends and her boyfriend." Valery smirked.  
"Well, just some other time. We really need to go home."  
  
Valery had fallen asleep on the way home and Vegeta was carrying her up to her bed when he heard Bulma get up from downstairs. He laid her on her bed and he closed her door as he walked down the steps.  
  
"Hey Babe." Bulma whispered as she leaned on the kitchen door. Vegeta smirked as he met her eyes.  
  
[[[{I think I give plenty fair warnings about this at the top of my Author's Note, if you

Are not comfortable with sexual content, lemon, and things of that nature then your

best bet is to leave right now and prolly wait patiently for my other chapter update}]]]  
--{Thanks}--  
  
"Did you tell her?" She asked.  
"Yeah." He said walking back into their room.  
"How'd it go then?"  
"Everything's alright. I promise." He said as he stripped from his shirt. He flexed his muscles. Bulma was smiling as she closed the door behind her; she licked her lips and kept an eye on him as he stripped from his pants as well. He stumbled and Bulma busted out laughing. He fell on the floor with just his boxers on and his pants tangled around him and his legs. He snickered a bit and Bulma was still laughed.  
"You need help." She said. She helped him willingly and it melted deeper than that. They kissed intensely and by this time Vegeta was sitting upright on the bed with Bulma in his lap kissing him.  
"Aren't we too old for this..." He released from the kiss and laughed. "What! Naw, I'm still 32 and you're only what...35. What's wrong with that." Bulma smiled. Vegeta laid back and look up at Bulma. She was dressed again in her see through pink gown, and you could easily see her panties, but not the bra...she wasn't wearing one. He laid her straight on the bed and he planted kisses down her neck and work his way back up. Bulma let out a sigh as he licked her neck and he kissed her again on the lips. He then lifted her gown up and finally off along with her panties. They were randomly tossed around the room. Vegeta paused to listen to Bulma. "I need some pleasure after today." She whispered in his ear, then she kissed his neck and then hard on the lips. As they kissed once more, Bulma stroked his back and she released from the kiss. She sat upright and knelt just a little shorter than him and she gently but surly removed his boxers. He laid her down again...He looked at her, her breast were revealed, and her flat stomach. He was just getting ready before he was thrusting inside her; he embraced her and let another hot trail of kisses from her neck down to her breast. He went back up, as Bulma moaned, he rubbed her nipples in a slow circle motion, and then he sucked on one. Bulma groaned and sighed fully as he then released and now was thrusting hard inside her. Her moaned were muffled again by a kiss as he was still thrusting. "I loved you." She whispered in his ear. He slowed and she then took her control. She laid him the opposite direction and she kissed him hard on the lips, before trailing her kissed down his neck and across his chest. He made her trail down his abs and she breathed again. She then pulled herself on top of him and making him release a moan. The thrust were harder and the moans were louder as the night carried on...

There you go CLAIR! I hope you are happy with that. Sorry my other reviewers...she wouldn't stop bugging me about that. If you missed it on purpose I will update ASAP ok, PROMISE. Review me, AND U 2 CLAIR!!! LULAS zOEgURl (I know this was a short and crappy chapter...sorry. I'll have better days I promise)


	8. The Final Say

Chapter Eight-The Final Say...  
  
Her sister waked up Valery and she put on some clothes. Bra came back in....  
"Hey look, about yesterday...sorry. Sorry about your little chat with Josh...or whoever." Valery said as Bra began to speak. Bra nodded and she got ready to say something.  
"Yeah, it's alright. I guess I was little too hard on you...but I was going to ask you...OH MY GOD! Did you hear mom and dad last night!" She closed Valery's door. She jumped on her bed. (There were days that Valery and Bra actually got along, and these were one of those days.)  
"They were like..." Bra busted out laughing. Valery smirked at her and she laughed.  
"Yeah, mom was loud. She was moaning!" Valery busted into laughter.  
  
"I'm serious...what time was it...1:00 or 2:00, I don't know but they were loud!" Bra was laughing so hard she was crying. She was twisting her hair back and fourth then Valery sat on the bed too and she kept shifting her glances.  
"Dad must have been a little...tough...." She smirked.  
"Too, tough! Sheeeeeesh, mom wouldn't shut-up." Bra said.  
"I was just wondering because I didn't want to be the only one who heard them." Bra got up to leave and she before she left Valery's room she looked back and smiled. Valery ginned a bit then, Bra walked down the stairs. 'Why does she have different personalities! She's nice one day and then right back ill for another month or two.' Valery groaned silently.  
  
"You and Valery seem to be getting along nicely today." Bulma said to Bra as she sat. Bra looked up and nodded.  
"Yeah, I just felt sorry for her and how she's not doing so good in school lately." Just as she said that Valery appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and she glared angrily at Bra. She closed her eyes tightly and she brawled her fist.  
"I don't want your sympathy...and please do us all a favor, stop having two personalities!" Valery said and she excused herself without question. She punched the hallway as she traveled down the hall to the gravitation room. She passed her mother and father's bedroom and she frowned to see her dad still asleep. She felt anger rise inside her again...and she leaned against the doorway. 'Sometimes,' she thought, 'I wish I was never born, and have to suffer this kind of life, my stupid sister's double personality, my father's faulty promises, my mother's sentimental attachments, my fucking social life, and my stupid reputation.' She punched her fist in the door, but her dad didn't budge. She punched it again and again till her fist began to bleed. She turned her face away and stared at the gravitation room. Suddenly a smirk swept across her expressions, and her tear was wiped away.  
"Fine, Dad! I'll train harder, longer...than you ever will." And she opened the gravitational door.  
She locked the door behind her and she looked around the room. She felt her darkness blend in and she switched the lights off and cut on only her black lights and her blood-shot red ones.  
She walked to the control center and she stared at the controls. Her regular gravitation was 100. But her dad's was, 900...she switched it on. She turned it to 1500... she instantly fell and felt her pain begin to surge and her sweat fall. She screamed and tried getting up. She banged her fist in the floor and she felt tears form...she screamed again and it felt like her bones were breaking. The power was so rough that it was peeling the scabs off of Valery's arms and legs. Blood fell faster and her tears fell faster.  
Vegeta heard the screams and he jumped up. He looked around and he saw Bulma hitting the gravitation door. Vegeta looked around and he saw Bra.  
  
"Valery locked herself in the gravitation room, again." Bra groaned. Vegeta panicked. He remembered the last time she did this, she was only six and she was committing suicide...  
"What!!" He yelled, as he got out of bed. He had his boxers back on and he looked through the window...Valery's screams got worse. He watched her struggle and he punched the door.  
"Why! Why do this again, Valery!" He screamed. He now rinsed his own anger. He was so sick and tired of her already, her problems causing his family problems. Valery looked directly at him...  
  
"Because I HATE YOU ALL!" She screamed again and again. Bra felt again the hallway and she buried her face in her folded arms.  
"Just leave me alone!! Go AWAY!" She shot a fire blast at the door knocking them off of it. Vegeta looked at Bulma and then at Bra.  
"Take her to school, now." Vegeta said. Bulma walked Bra away to the car without question. He looked in the window again and his eyes widened... Valery was now standing. But what scared him; blood was running down her skin and mixing with her sweat. Her face was covered in beads of sweat and her eyes were bleeding along with her nose. Her screams subsided.  
  
Vegeta backed away this time and he kicked the door. It bent a bit and it sucked in a little. The gravitation pull was so strong it was cracking in half. Vegeta watched it and then through the window he saw Valery snickering.  
  
"What the hell can you be laughing about, girl!" He yelled. She laughed even harder.  
"It's so funny to watch someone weaker than me, struggle." She said. Vegeta stopped and he peered through the window...angrily. He felt his anger rush, he felt his muscles poise and tension, he grinded his teeth and then he realeased it all. His formal self turned to his Super Sayjin self. He looked at his daughter and she by now was starting to actually look afraid. Her face reminded him of his ownself when Freezia said that very same thing but it was true, and what accusation she made toward him wasn't true at all. He kicked the door again and this time it suctioned right in and Valery dodged that. She backed up...  
  
"Come on, Vegeta. Give me just one challenge!" She screamed. Her smirk ran back over her face as she hovered. He grinded his teeth again and he disappeared. Valery waited and then she felt a sudden pressure behind her but this time she couldn't doge. A cold hard fist punched furiously at her cheek and she went slamming into the floor. The blood fell faster and the gravitational pull was so rough. She could barley get back up. She saw her father, she saw how graceful he was in this rough gravitation pull.  
"Get up if your so tough, get up if I'm so weak!" Vegeta yelled. He watched her jump back up and she stared up at him. She wiped the straying blood from her mouth and she powered up. Her Super Sayjin form came back, all the blonde hair she so hated and the beautiful blue eyes she despised! But now, it didn't really matter, not here and she would not make a fool of herself fighting in front of her father...even it meant hurting him. She disappeared and she came back but, in her attempts to kick him, he caught her and he held her by the neck. Now she felt a fear in her, was he going to kill her?  
  
"Dad, let go please."  
"No. Do you understand how much pain you are putting in this family?" He tightens the grip. Valery couldn't breathe for a moment and he loosened his grip. With her hands she held onto his hand...  
"Dad, please don't do this"-  
"Answer it!!"  
"Yes and I don't care."  
"Why not? Does it bother you that a weaker human, your mother loves you? Or that your sister is only jealous of you but your friends care for you and your father is proud? Do understand that the more you misunderstand us the more trouble you wind up in? Can you get it through that thickheaded skull of yours, that you are loved and your going to live with it? Why, I don't even think when I came to this planet I was this stubborn!" He yelled and he dropped his grip she fell a little ways before he kicked her in the gut. She slammed against the far wall and she slowly fell.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"NO! Don't start with me, your sorry about all this shit, and you could've prevented it, but no!" He said.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Because you DESERVE IT. I've been way to nice these years you've existed, and I always thought you'd straighten up but you know you never did. It seems now, I'm going to have to get tougher and your mom is just going to the same. She's not all weak..." He screamed. Valery looked up and dizzy sensation traveled up her spine again. A pain surged up and down her ribs and her feet suddenly get cold. She tried standing but she fell again...her hair turned back black and more blood fell from her eyes. Her father felt her power decrease, but...it was decreasing so fast and it got so low, she could've been mistaken for a dead girl! Vegeta flew to the control panel and turned all of the control off and he turned on the light. Valery struggled and she began to shake violently...She blacked out.  
  
OOOOOOooooooo what's happening to Valery? And to reassure all you people it was nothing her father did. It's something that happens when you work out in hot weather, but you don't perspire anymore. She did sweat earlier but later she stopped sweating! What's going to happen to our little Valery Briefs? Until next time, I'm out! ! PeAcE LaTa! zOeGuRl 


	9. Memories

Chapter Nine-Memories...  
  
She strained as she breathed. Vegeta watched her eyes were closed as she slept. An oxygen mask covered her lips and Vegeta just stared with angry eyes.  
  
"Why do you always make a scene?" He asked himself. He looked at a monitor and watched her heartbeat. Valery had a stroke...and the worse part was they didn't know if she'd live through the night or not. She coughed and Vegeta looked directly at her heartbeat, it started to slow down as her coughs grew worse and then she stopped and they were up to beat again. Vegeta buried his face into his folded arms on a table, and multiple memories came back.  
  
Valery was just a baby and she sat in her high chair and she looked at him...  
  
"Dad?" she cooed and she smiled. Her mom giggled and nudged her nose and kissed her forehead. Valery kept looking at her father with big and hopeful eyes and she giggled. Bulma picked her up and handed her to Vegeta... "Daddy! Daddy!" She giggled playing with his hair. He smirked and ran his fingers through her hair and he stroked her back.   
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and he glanced back at Valery...she was still having a hard time breathing. He closed his eyes all over again...A tear came to his vision. He remembered his daughter's face when he told her his answer of having her as a child and still he wishes he hadn't said that. That's what made her change...she thinks she's not loved in this family!  
  
"Dad, why did you have me?" Valery asked. She was only five and she smiled at her father. "We didn't mean too, we just did." He snapped. "Oh..." Valery sighed. Suddenly her eyes somehow changed to a weaker but sadder view. She looked up at her dad and her lips shaped into a stern frown. She didn't say anything else when she walked away. Vegeta turned his attention back to her and her eyes shifted an angry glance and then without hesitation she smirked a grin as if she could careless. It confused Vegeta but he dismissed the actions she did.   
  
Ever since then she'd always act different. Vegeta felt a shadow loom over him and he felt a flood of emotion run in his veins. Why'd he do that! I mean he could've said something else other than that. But then again she did bring some of it on herself not believing she wasn't loved. She was going to have to learn some responsibility at least... Vegeta felt his eyes heavy and he felt himself weaken and he closed his eyes. Bulma came rushing in the doorway shortly after and stared at Vegeta...He had fallen asleep beside Valery. Bulma pulled a chair up next to Vegeta's table and she leaned on his shoulder. She felt tears stream down her face and she stroked Valery's arm.  
  
"You're my baby, and knowing you like I do Vegeta...you'll make it out of this." She whispered. She stood and kissed Valery's forehead and then a hand wrapped around her waist pulling her back in her seat. It was Vegeta of course and he let his hand rest, and he fell asleep again with Bulma beside him...  
  
Lousy chapter...but yall, my boyfriend is being a real pain in the ass, my best friend has lied to me and I can't really concentrate. I thought this would take them off my mind but it didn't work sorry, for my cheap work. I'll update in another week or so, until next time, later! zoegurl 


	10. Love

(AN:) Sorry you guys...I went away from home for a while to go on a trip with my friend that lied about me. She apologized and everything is just fine...WE WENT TO BUSCH GARDENS and we rode all of the roller coasters... 'Big Bad Wolf, Apollo's Chariot, Loch ness Monster, and ALPENGIEST.' Alpengiest was the one!! My boyfriend and I are trying to work things out still...you know how you get tired of seeing someone everyday, talking to them on the phone every night and for literally 2 weeks, that's a how it was with him. I got tired of him and I told him that and then he got all pissed off at me and....it just to stupid to talk about and anyways you ppls are here for a chapter update and I'll go ahead and give that to ya, but before that thank you all for who reviewed me:  
  
Clarobell- Thanks for the encouragements LUV YA NerdsrUs- Thanks for the advise, comments (they really help me to improve a lot) and some encouragement. Hikari Heijin- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR UNDERSTANDING MY BAD DAYS!! Luv ya  
  
Chapter Ten-Love....

Vegeta woke up to Bulma talking. Valery had lived through the night and she seemed fine.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, she's going to be just fine." Bulma reassured as he yawned. Bra came in the doorway just then.  
  
"Mom, Trunks is here!" Bra smiled. "Oh Good. I'll be right back." Bulma said. Valery watched them leave and she waited for her father to leave. But he never did...  
  
"I'm sorry"— "No! Don't start that!" He snapped back. "You know, Valery, maybe what I did yesterday wasn't entirely right but, you'll get something out of it eventually. Listen to me, do you remember when you a little girl, do you remember the question you asked me? 'Dad, why did you have me?'" he asked. He never changed his facial features, his face showed little emotion. Valery felt the tears come back, she felt the love in the room lessen now that he brought that up again. She turned her head and wore the exact same frown, the exact same anger for that one question she asked years and years ago.  
  
"Yeah, and you said 'we didn't mean to, it just happened!" she screamed. Vegeta stood up and looked down at her. "Don't you remember the fight your mother and I had that day?" he asked again. Valery thought, she searched for it... and there it was! She remembered the fight, she remembered how upset and defensive her mother grew, her father was very mad and he went outside to think about it. They came so close to having a divorce over it. But Valery couldn't remember what they ever fought about.  
  
"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" "Well, it has to do with a great deal with my answer. You see you came out after the worst battle in that war, you came out and asked me that. I was so mad I just spat out the wrong thing..." He finally said.  
  
"So, you really didn't mean it?" "Yeah." "Thanks...dad." She said with loads of emotion. She leaned in for a hug, even though Vegeta really, really despised hugs, he went along with it, with a fake smile.  
  
"So, you guys really love me?" "Yes! What the hell made you think we didn't? Sure there are times when you and Bra won't get along, and there are going to be times when Bulma and I don't agree with stuff, that's just life...a stupid way to live huh?" He said. Valery grinned...Trunks came in the room. Valery felt new, she felt like she was reborn and felt a strange happiness fill inside her stomach. She hugged Trunks and she hugged Bra. It filled the empty space; it was filled with love of that of a family's.  
  
Thus the story ends here, unless you want more.... Yes...No.... maybe so....you don't know? Well, if I get good reviewers who actually want another story or the next chapter to of this wonderful-er-story then REVIEW ME! zoeGURL


	11. Author's Note

Surprise!!!!

Guess what yall, I've done it! I created another story for you about the Valery, it's the continueing story for her growing up and being a part of the team. This time, there is a real problem and a real villan and I promise you'll like it. It's less dark and sad, it's more of a action/adventure/humorous/and you know what....Valery might finally admit to herself that she likes someone, so I guess I can include romance. But she might have a hard time with that one because of her father...oh well, read more of it!

To get there you have to search my pen name: ZoeGurl incase some of you forgot who I was and click on one of the stories named "The New Z Fighter: A Survived Race..." and REVIEW ME! THANKS

ZoeGurl


End file.
